Performance fabric materials such as wicking materials and cooling materials typically take the form of uniform layers that are woven into or otherwise incorporated into a garment. Cooling fabrics that incorporate a layer of cooling materials such as highly absorbent polymers have shortcomings, particularly when incorporated into the base fabric as a continuous layer. For example, a uniform layer of polymeric material may impede the transfer of moisture vapor or restrict air passage through the base fabric. Furthermore, such cooling materials may impede a desired characteristic of the base fabric, such as drape, texture, stretch, and the like. Thus, the use of a layer of cooling material may impede the breathability (or another function) of the underlying base fabric.